


Three Beds

by eavk



Series: Minecraft Moments [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DO NOT REPOST OR COPY TO ANOTHER SITE, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eavk/pseuds/eavk
Summary: “So I've been hearing about your basement real estate you’ve got going on.”“Oh yeah haha, Leslie made me a really nice basement room a few weeks ago!”“Yeah I saw,” Edison walked up to him. “And I see there's two beds.” he said it more as a statement than a question.“Yup yup.” Sykkuo reached up to fix his hair. “Me and Corpse are sharing a house in the meantime because he's new to the game so that's probably why she put in two beds.” He explained.Edison hummed, “Well, in our room we have three beds.”
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Minecraft Moments [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035264
Comments: 58
Kudos: 1215





	Three Beds

**edisonporklive joined.**  
**Sykkuno** : edison!!  
**AR1ASAKI** : welcome !  
**teanakitten** : hihi!

  
“Wow guys, Edison is playing, I haven’t seen him on the server in a long time!” Sykkuno said to his chat. Sykkuno turned to Corpse who was beside him intensely mining obsidian. “Wanna go find Edison?”

“Uhhh, I think I need to finish this.” Corpse said, entirely focused.

Sykkuno laughed, “Ok, I’ll just go fly over and say hi, I haven’t talked to him in a while!”

“Okay, I’ll be here.” Corpse continued to chip away. “Oh wait Sykkuno, if you find a cave can you get a bat for me?”

“Yeah, of course!”

Sykkuno made his way out of the mine and asked where Edison was in the chat. Edison responded he was at Leslie’s house. He flew over passing by all the new structures that were being made. A decent amount of people were playing today. 

“Maybe we can get a new basement room, guys.” Sykkuno said to his chat. He landed at Leslie’s house and noticed she did more work on it and expanded it higher. He walked through the front door and saw Edison by an open chest.

“Hey, Edison!”

“Sykkuno! Welcome.”

“I haven't seen you play minecraft in a long time! I think since Lily and Michael’s birthday or something.”

“Yeah, I’ve barely done anything yet on the server, I’m a bit behind.”

“Have you made your own house, yet?”

“No, I just moved into Leslie’s.”

“Ohh makes sense.” Sykkuno muted then spoke to his chat, “Aw poop, can't ask him for a basement room, then.”

As if Edison had heard him, he said, “So, I've been hearing about this basement real estate you’ve got going on.”

“Oh yeah haha, Leslie actually made me a really nice basement room a few weeks ago!”

“Yeah I saw,” Edison walked up to him. “And I see there's two beds.” he said it more as a statement than a question.

“Yup yup.” Sykkuo reached up to fix his hair. “Me and Corpse are sharing a house in the meantime because he's new to the game so that's probably why she put in two beds.” He explained.

Edison hummed, “That's nice of her… very considerate.” 

Sykkuno nodded, “Yup, Leslie’s really nice.”

“Yeah.” Edison paused. “ _Well_ , in our room we have three beds.”

“Oh, that's uh- that’s nice.” Sykkuno started inching backwards. “Is it just me, or is Edison acting a bit weird…” he said to his chat. 

“Here, let me show you it, come up here, Sykkuno.” Edison started walking up the stairs to the bedroom.

“Oh- uhh, ok um.” Sykkuno hesitantly followed, already understanding Edison’s tone of voice. “Oh, yes I see, yup- that's definitely three beds.” Sykkuno started talking more quickly, deflecting, “Ohh I see, did Ash make you guys a child or something? She's been doing that a lot lately for her zoo.” 

“No, no. Me and Leslie are free birds. _Free souls_.” Edison creeped up towards the three beds all aligned in a row.

“Oh- that’s, uh, cool.” 

“Yeah, yeah so you know, if you're ever _lonely_ and wanna come upstairs-”

Sykkuno cut him off, “Oh, look at the time, I think- I think I need to go-”

“What's wrong, Sykkuno?” Edison asked, acting innocent.

“No, nothing, I just need to leave- uh, I forgot I had to go find Corpse a bat. He’s probably waiting for me.”

“No, no, Sykkuno _stay_ , we can have some fun.”

“Nope! Gotta go Edison, it was nice talking to you-” Sykkuno turned to leave and saw Leslie standing at the top of the stairs like she just came in.

“What did I just walk into?” she asked. 

“Oh hey, Leslie, sorry can’t chat but-” Sykkuno passed her and booked it down the stairs.

“The offer still stands, Sykkuno!” he could hear Edison call after him.

“Edison,” Leslie shrieked, “why are there _three_ beds?!”

Sykkuno flew up, leaving quickly. “Oh God, okay- Edison’s something… I mean, I’m _flattered_ -” Sykkuno started laughing, “I’m joking, guys. I- you know, we don’t judge others for their- uh,” he cleared his throat, “Well anyways, let’s go find a cave.”

Sykkuno flew to the cave he always goes to and easily caught a bat for whatever Corpse was making, he had forgotten to ask. He typed in the chat asking where Corpse was and he responded he was back at their base. Their home wasn’t as inconspicuous and hidden anymore, considering the large zoo Corpse had made outside of the mountain, but the entrance was still secret and their other friends had yet to see what the inside of their house looked like. Sykkuno remembered he should probably transfer his things from his original underwater base, but decided to just leave it since he might need it in the future. He wasn’t sure if Corpse was planning to move out eventually, so he had to have a back-up base just in case. 

“Hey, Sykkuno.” Corpse greeted.

“Hey Corpse! Here’s that bat you wanted.”

“Oh, thanks.” Corpse sounded distracted.

“Uh, you okay? How did your mining go?”

“It was good.” Corpse said shortly then paused. “My chats actually been saying something not very uh- _safe for work_.”

“Um, what? Well, you probably shouldn't say it then-”

“What's this I hear about a threesome?” Corpse asked abruptly, smirk evident in his voice.

Sykkuno choked.

Corpse continued, “I thought we were monogamous, but I mean I’m down to try anything once, I guess-”

Sykkuno cut him off, “No! What? It’s- it’s, Edison said that-”

“ _Oh_.”

Sykkuno started rambling, “He- he’s been asking me about some kind of- oh God I don't wanna say it, but he joked about it in an Among Us game with me and Leslie the last time we played so-” Sykkuno broke off, covering his face, flustered.

“So…” Corpse said, more serious, “ _Edison_ asked if you wanted to have a threesome with _him_ and Leslie?”

Sykkuno sputtered, “I- I mean, yes he did, but he was just joking, we don't need to _talk_ about it.”

“Did you say no?” Corpse asked simply.

“Of- of course I did! Why would I-”

“Good.” Corpse walked forward and picked up the bat that had been lying on the floor the entire time they were having their discussion. 

“Um-”

“Let’s go to the nether, Sykkuno.” The softness and warmth filled Corpse’s voice again. He opened up their chest and grabbed a few things before heading outside.

“Oh ok, uh- Corpse?” Sykkuno was confused about the sudden shift in tone. “You okay? Um,” he followed Corpse anyways.

“Silly chat, Sykkuno is loyal.” Corpse said, not muting his mic so Sykkuno could hear. “And he's _mine_.” 

**edisonporklive** : anyone need a roommate?  
**edisonporklive** : leslie evicted me  
**Fuslie** : and stay out !!!!!!!  
**Sykkuno** : uhh  
**edisonporklive** : oh hey i can just bunk with sykkuno <3  
**Corpse_Husband** : no <3

**Author's Note:**

> thank you sm for all the love on the last part! hope this was an okay follow-up haha! (thank you to @stella for suggesting expanding on the edison threesome joke! 
> 
> this series is just an excuse for me to make up more moments while barely including anything actually minecraft related lmao
> 
> edit: so happy to see so much people liking the 'no <3' i originally had written it without the heart then added it last minute and i myself laughed at my own writing for a good while AHA


End file.
